Rioichi Cooper
Rioichi Cooper war ein Meisterdieb aus dem feudalen Japan und Ninja des berüchtigten Cooper-Clans. Er lebte während des 14 und 15 Jahrhunderts und entwickelte den Ninjaturmsprung und die Springender Drache Technik, zwei der legendärsten Moves der Cooper Diebe. Zudem war ein ein meisterhafter Koch und erfand das Sushi. Rioichi besaß sogar ein eigenes Sushi Restaurant. Der durch eine Zeitmaschiene in das feudale Japan gekommene El Jefe vergiftete das Suhsi und ließ Rioichi einsperren. Er wurde später von Sly Cooper gerettet und stahl seine Stäbe von Cyrille LeParadox zurück. Vergangenheit Als junger Mann ging Rioichi auf einen Angelausflug und fing einen großen weißen Hai, welchen er töten wollte, um aus ihm Essen zu machen. Der Hai flehte um sein Leben, und Rioichi verschohnte ihn, da auf dessen Brust das Symbol des Cooper Diebesclanes war. Der Hai, unendlich dankbar dafür, noch am Leben zu sein, schwor ihm ewig währende Treue und wurde in einem Krieg sein Reittier. Aufgrund ihrer Tapferkeit wurden beide später vom Kaiser belohnt. Viele Jahre später war der Hai zu alt, um zu kämpfen. Er wusste, dass Rioichi ein Sushi Restaurant aufmachen wollte, und seine Zeit bald kommen würde. Der Hai bat Rioichi, ihn zu töten, und die erste Speise seinen Restaurants zu werden. Auf der Beerdigung ließ Rioichi seinen Tränen freien Lauf, als er aus seinem Freund Sushi machte. Sein Sushi Haus wurde zu einem sehr beliebten Restaurant im feudalen Japan und war ein perfekter Deckmantel für seine Operationen als Meisterdieb. Hier entwickelte er zwei legendäre Meisterdieb-Moves, die Ninjaturmlandung und den Srpingenden Drachen. Später besuchte Rioichi den Cooper-Tresor auf Kaine Island, um mehr über seine Vorfahren zu erfahren. Er ließ seine beiden Stäbe und seine Rüstung zurück und baute einen Hindernisparcour, bei dem man auf mehrere Schwerter springen musste, bis man den nächsten Abschnitt erreicht hatte. Sly Cooper Jagd durch die Zeit Eines Tages kam ein Tiger namens El Jefe durch eine Zeitmaschiene in das feudale Japan und vergiftete das Sushi, das Rioichi herstellte. Dieser wurde in ein modernes Hochsicherheitsgefängnis geworfen und verstand nicht wirklich, was vor sich ging. Er fand allerdings heraus, dass El Jefe aus der Zukunft in die Vergangenheit gereist war und ein gewissenloser Militärstratege war, der mehrere kleine Länder auf der ganzen Welt eingenommen hatte. Eine der Wachen machte sich über Rioichis missliche Lage lustig, woraufhin dieser nur erwiederte, dass die Wachen einen sehr seltsamen Sinn für Humor hatten. Diese Wache stellte sich jedoch als Sly Cooper heraus, welcher ebenfalls aus der Zukunft stammen sollte und sogar sein Nachfahre sein sollte. Nachdem er Rioichi befreit hatte, war dieser begeistert über das Können des Meisterdiebes und glaubte ihm. Im Unterschlupf erzählte Rioichi ihnen alles, was er über El Jefe herausgefunden hatte, und Bentley fand dessen Akte im ThiefNet. Bentley war begeistert über die Weisheit und das Können des Diebes, woraufhin dieser erwiederte, dass ein wahrer Ninja verstehen würde, dass das Wasser auch durch den dichtesten Bambus Wald fließen könnte. In seinem Sushi Restaurant holte sich Rioichi seine beiden Stäbe, die er unter einem Teppich versteckt hatte und öffnete die Türen seines Restaurantes mit den Messern, die er als Schlüssel benutzte. Er überlastete den Heizkessel und vertrieb die Wachen. Somit machte er El Jefe klar, dass er den Laden nicht einfach schließen konnte. Sie fanden heraus, dass El Jefe sein Versteck nur verließ, um mit Madame Geisha zu reden. Zum Glück war diese verreist, und El Jefe wusste dies noch nicht. Im Haus von Madame Geisha aktivierte Rioichi den Sicherheitscomputer, damit Bentley ihn hacken und die Laser ausschalten konnte, die ihr Kostüm umgaben. Rioichi fragte sich, wie Murray in das Kostüm passen würde. Die Tanzeinlage des Nielpferds war allerdings erfolgreich, und Rioichi konnte zusammen mit Murray unbeschadet flüchten. Während Bentley mit seinem RC Wagen El Jefe ausspionierte, fand er heraus, dass der faule Wachmann Sushi mochte. Rioichi begab sich in die Fischerhöhlen, um Giftsamen zu sammeln, welche die Wachen wie Babys schlafen lassen würden. Während Sly, Bentley und Murray El Jefe und seine Schutzanzug-Ratten bekämpften, umgang Rioichi das Handgemenge und wollte sich einen äußeren Weg zu El Jefe bahnen. Er rechnete jedoch nicht damit, dass sich der Tiger über ihm auf dem Tor versteckte. Dieser sprang herunter, stahl den Stab und floh mit diesem. Sly besiegte den Tiger zwar, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass die Wachen den Stab mitnahmen. Einige Zeit später holten Bentley und Murray Rioichi Cooper, "Tennessee" Kid Cooper, "Caveman" Bob Cooper, Sir Galleht von den Rittern des Cooper-Ordens und Salim al Kupar von Arabien in die Gegenwart, damit sich diese ihre Stäbe gegenseitig zurückholen konnten. Rioichi holte sich zuerst seinen eigenen Stab und später den von Bob Cooper. Der Höhlenwaschbär bedankte sich bei dem Ninja, der seinem haarigen Vorfahren gerne geholfen hatte. Dadurch, dass sich die Zeit Anomalie von selbst wieder reparierte, wurde Rioichi zurück ins feudale Japan teleportiert. Nach der LeParadox Sache arbeitete Rioichi Cooper weiterhin an seinen Ninja Künsten und seinem Sushi. Sein Restaurant wurde zu einem der besten in ganz Japan, und seine Diebstähle niemals erkannt. Persönlichkeit Rioichi Cooper war ein sehr weiser und disziplinierter Ninja Meister, welcher voll und ganz mit seinem Umfeld im Einklang war. Er zeigt sich immer respektvoll und witzig gegenüber anderen Leuten und ließ niemals Hilfsbedürftige zurück. Wie jeder andere Cooperdieb ehrte er den Ehrenkodex der Coopers. Aussehen Um nicht erkannt zu werden, trug Rioichi bei nächtlichen Raubzügen immer eine blaue Kapuze. Er trug blaue Kleidung, hatte rot-braunes gestreiftes Fell und eine blaue Maske. Fähigkeiten Rioichi Cooper war der Erfinder des Ninjaturmsprunges und des Springenden Drachen, zwei Moves, die es ihm ermöglichten, in die Festungen des feudalen Japans einzubrechen. Der Ninjaturmsprung ließ ihn leicht werden wie eine Feder und der Springende Drache half ihm dabei, auf Dinge zu springen, die sich ausserhalb seiner Reichweite befanden. Mit seinen beiden Stäben konnte Rioichi Wachen auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise erledigen. Er konnte ihnen die Beine wegziehen und mit einem gebündeltem Energiestoß ausschalten oder Energiewellen aus der Entfernung aussenden, welche Wachen bei Kontakt betäuben konnten. Rioichi Cooper war sogar so sehr mit seinem Umfeld im Einklang, dass er bei tiefen Meditationen anfing zu schweben. Zudem konnte er an Wachen vorbeisprinten, ohne diese zu alamieren. Galerie Rioichi cooperraccoon.png|Rioichi Cooper Rioichi cooper 39ou2q.png|Rioichi im Buch des Meisterdiebes R-cooper pages7bu05.png|Rioichis Seiten Rioichi 1.png|Rioichi wird von Clockwerk beobachtet Rioichi cooper 45rugg.png|Rioichi beim Ausführen des Springenden Drachen Rioichi 2.png|Rioichi am Anfang von Sly 3 Rioich sectioni0u1h.jpg|Rioichis Teil im Cooper-Tresor Samurai suitdzu1u.jpg|Rioichis Helm und Rüstung Ioichi cooperraccoon.png|Rioichi im Cooper-Tresor Rioichi cooper logo 2giu7j.jpg|Rioichis Symbol Rioichicooper27scane.jpg|Rioichis Stäbe im Cooper-Tresor 7ifuhq.jpg|Rioichi im feudalen Japan 144uar.jpg|Rioichi in seinem Restaurant 3jpu5z.jpg Rioichi 3.jpg|Rioichi überlegt, wie er die Wachen umgehen kann 6whuck.jpg|Rioichi und einige Laser Rioichi Preparing for the Leaping Dragon.jpg|Rioichi umgeht die Laser Rioichininjaspirefluks.jpg|Rioichi setzt zum Sprung an 5u6lqt.jpg|Rioichi neben seiner Meditationsstatue Rioichi 2.jpg|Rioichi und Sly Cooper 6347065464 9537723a5a z.jpg|Rioichi im Unterschlupf 2013-04-10-182239wnuk7.jpg|Rioichi im Kampf mit einer Wache 2013-04-07-224350vyu45.jpg|Rioichi meditiert 2013-04-10-154326.jpg|Sly rettet Rioichi 2013-04-10-181040i3u34.jpg 2013-04-05-214149o4ux8.jpg|Rioichi mit einem Messer 2013-04-08-205018.jpg|Rioichi und Murray 2013-04-07-0850094yul3.jpg|Rioichi betritt sein Restaurant ImagesCAHEHRBH.jpg|Rioichi mit seinen beiden Stäben 2013-04-07-085059w5u0k.jpg 2013-04-05-22344582utv.jpg|Rioichi vor einer Wache 2013-04-05-224701lhu5f.jpg|Rioichi beim Sammeln von GIftsamen 2013-04-05-211807xeuji.jpg Wanted finalbbeur9.png|Ein Gesucht Plakat von Rioichi Sly and riochi 28iuik.jpg|Rioichi bestiehlt eine Wache Pickpocket8eujs.jpg|Rioichi und ein Edelstein Rioichi obtained the los59.jpg|Rioichi mit der Meditationsschildkröte 2013-04-08-1200182fux5.jpg|Rioichi in LeParadox Zeppelin 2013-04-08-115937.jpg|Rioichi und die Cooper Vorfahren 2013-04-13-110045u1ugh.jpg|Sayonara 2013-04-07-085042inuv0.jpg|Rioichi kurz vor einem Einbruch 2013-04-21-1251596iuo6.jpg Bandicam 2013-02-28 05vup2.png|Rioichi bei der Arbeit Bandicam 2013-02-28 0lwua3.png|Rioichi bei der Sushi Zubereitung 368px-ancestor rioichlsufn.png Simplified rioxpu45.jpg|Artwork Better rioichi 1zuua0.png|Rioichi Cooper Artwork Ryoichi27stalemjun4.png|Rioichis Vergangenheit Breaking rioichi out ztu5m.png|Rioichi und die Gang beim Ausbruch Rioichitduht.jpg|Früher Entwurf Rioichi yeyah8bu1z.jpg|Rioichi in Sly 4 Rioichi sectionhlu10.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung des Rioichi Raumes in Sly 3 Rioichitmw8u9t.png|Gesundheitsanzeige Rioichi no hood18uj1.jpg|Entversion Rioichi making sushi94uqo.png|Rioichi und ein Fisch Trivia Rioichi wird für 1 Millonen Yen gesucht. Wenn man ihn im Unterschlupf anwählt versucht er, mit ein paar Essstäbchen eine Fliege zu fangen. Eine Anspielung an Karate Kid. Er wurde nach Lokalisations Produzenten von Sly Raccoon, Ryoichi Hasegawa benannt. Ursprünglich sollte Rioichi zwei Bandagen tragen, eine am Stab und eine am Haken. Rioichis Färbung erinnert an die von japanischen Marderhunden. Kategorie:Cooper Kategorie:Meisterdieb Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Japaner Kategorie:Waschbär Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Sly Raccoon Charakter Kategorie:Band of Thieves Charakter Kategorie:Honour among Thieves Charakter Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Held Kategorie:Sly Cooper Jagd durch die Zeit Charakter